The present invention relates to a gluing machine for gluing lignocellulose-containing particles, such as fibers, shavings, dust, etc. for the production of pressed wood plates. A housing has, on one end, an intake for the material to be glued, and on the other end it has an outlet for glued material. A stirring mechanism is provided with mixing tools and it rotates with a centered on a shaft in a housing. Glue supply nozzles are also provided. Gluing machines of this type are known from the German Utility Pat. No. 7,112,402.
With the known gluing machine and even with other gluing machines, the mixing tools extend from the stirring mechanism shaft into the annular space in which the goods to be glued (bonded) are moved from the intake to the outlet. The binding agent to be delivered to the particles is partly supplied through lines passing through the jacket surface of the housing and partially by lines located in the stirring mechanism shaft and rotating with it. The position of the discharge openings of these lines is adjustable. The stirring mechanism shaft and thus the mixing tools revolve at relatively high speed. As a result, both the finer and coarser particles of the material to be bonded are provided with the binding agent quantities required to produce optimum quality chip board, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon these known gluing machines further so that the optimum gluing of the fractions achieved by the known gluing machines, is also maintained at lower speeds, but the dwell time of the material in the gluing machine can be reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gluing machine of the foregoing character, which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gluing machine, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.